Cant Get You Outta My Head
by Little Alien
Summary: Maria and Michael begin the pesky trip to becoming a couple. S1 M&M fic, set roughly before '285 South'. Marias POV. *Chapter 4 re-worked and 5 soon to follow!*
1. Barricades and Eraser Room Walls

Can't Get You Outta My Head  
  
The weirdest things have been happening to me this week. I was walking down the hall at school, late for class because I had to listen to Liz babble on about Max Evans as usual, when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the eraser room. "What the hell!" I said when I regained my balance. The door closed behind me, and I turned around to find out who had rudely pulled me in there.  
  
I mean, I enjoy making out with my guy as much as the next girl, but the thing was, I don't have a guy! I turned around, and looked up into the brown eyes of. .MICHAEL GUERIN! "Why the hell did you pull me in here Michael?" I asked him. He just stared at me with a blank look on his face. Great. That's just what I need right now. To be pulled into the Eraser Room by Michael Guerin, of all people, for no apparent reason.  
  
Although, he is pretty hot. With his weird but cute, spiky hair, strong arms, perfect hands, gorgeous eyes, and last but so not least, his mouth. In class sometimes, I love pretending to be doing my work, when I'm really staring at his lips, and daydreaming about kissing him. BUT HE'S AN ALIEN! That nagging voice at the back of my mind reminds me, and I realize that what I dream about could never really happen. Why would he ever kiss me anyway? I'm just little old Maria De Luca, small-town human girl from Roswell.  
  
He seemed to have noticed that I was deep in thought, so he of course chose that moment to speak. "What do you think about the Max and Liz thing?" I snapped out of my thoughts and answered him. "It's not fair. Why do they get to be the only ones of us who are happy?" He looked down at the floor, as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "We could be happy." He said quietly. Excuse me? Did I just hear right? "What did you just say?" I asked, not believing I heard him right. "Nothing. Forget it." he said, and started for the door.  
  
Oh great. The stonewall act again. I moved in front of the door to block his way. There was no way I was letting him go until I sorted this out. "Maria! What are you doing?" He demanded, obviously getting pissed. "I'm not moving until you tell me what you were talking about." I answered stubbornly. "And don't bother trying to use your powers, because they don't work on me." He gave me a 'What-are-you-talking-about?' look, and raised his left hand. He then gave it a wave, and I went flying backwards into the wall to the left of me. I hit the wall with a SMACK! and slid to the floor.  
  
"OW!" I shouted. "Ohhh my arm. ...I think it's broken." I moaned. His eyes widened, and he walked over to where I was slumped on the floor. "Here, let me see." He urged. "WHY? SO YOU CAN MAKE IT HURT MORE?" I shouted at him. His eyes regained that steel look that he is such an expert at having, and narrowed his eyes at me. "No, human girl. So I can heal you. I've been practicing my powers, and I'm getting pretty good at healing." "Thanks, but I think I'll go find Max. At least he won't botch the job." I said, getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
As I walked past him, I saw the hurt in his eyes, and instantly regretted what I'd said. "Michael, I-" I began, but he put his hand in my face as if to say 'Save it. I don't want to hear it.' and he pushed the door open, and left me standing there, nursing my sore arm, and my wounded conscience. ------------------------------------ 


	2. Not Quite The Reaction I Expected

Okay, I guess I better run through the disclaimer, since I forgot to in Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not, Roswell, (actually, I think the U.S government owns Roswell lol) Roswell High, or any of the characters portrayed on Roswell. I'm just a lowly Australian high school student. All I own is my wit, my intelligence, and my virginity. Don't bother suing, because you cant have none of em!! ;) lmao  
  
A/N: hehe, I watched Roswell today. yes. um, I just felt like sharing that. Lol ( Anyway, here ya go, Chapter 2 of Cant Get You Outta My Head!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I wandered the halls of West Roswell High until finally, I found Max and Liz studying in the student lounge. Liz looked up at me, cradling my arm, and raised an eyebrow in question. "Long story." I answered, not wanting to tell her what had really happened.  
  
Max motioned for me to come sit next to him, so I did. He took my arm, and inspected the damage. "Its bad, isn't it?" I asked, fearing the worst. "It's broken Max, isn't it?" Max poked my arm in a few places, then chuckled softly. "Maria, your arm is only bruised. It should go down in a few days." "Bruised." I stated, feeling my face go red from making a big deal. Liz made eye contact with me, and stood up, telling Max that she would see him later. I caught on, and did the same. I walked to where Liz was standing at her locker, and leant on the one next to it.  
  
"What?" I asked impatiently, getting bored. "What happened to your arm?" She asked me. I sighed. "On the way to class, some idiot ran me into a locker." I replied, hoping she'd buy it. She didn't. "Maria, we both know that is not what really happened, so tell me!" Liz ordered me. Geez Liz, is one of your parents really a bloodhound, cause you definitely have that 'search out the truth' quality in you. "I told you what happened, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. I never shout. Especially not at one of my best friends, of all people. I didn't know what to do. So I ran.  
  
I ran down the hallway, out the door, through the car park, past Michael, who was leaning on my car, through the gates, down the. Wait a minute. I stopped, turned around, and began walking back into the carpark "What the hell are you doing leaning on my car!?" I demanded. Michael stepped away from my car, grunted something that sounded like "whatever", and folded his arms. "Uh, hello? Czechoslovakian caveman? Anyone home?" Michael just glared at me. Just what the hell is going on in that sick little alien head of his?? "MICHAEL! ANSWER ME, YOU JERK!" Before I could react, he grabbed me, shoved me up against my car, and crushed his mouth to mine. His left hand came up to my cheek, and his right arm came around my waist. Woah. That so wasn't the reaction I was expecting.  
  
*******************************************  
  
So, is everyone enjoying the story??  
  
I was just wondering, do I actually have any readers?? 


	3. How Many Hidden Depths?

Cant Get You Out- Part Three  
  
A/N: Argh, sorry this chapter took 3 days to put up, I was travelling, and I'm on holidays now, so hopefully, I'll have more time to write more!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I felt myself getting dizzy, and for a second, I completely forgot that anything else existed. I almost got lost in the feel of Michaels lips on mine, the feel of his hands wandering over my body, the feel of our tongues fighting for dominance. Everything in front of my eyes exploded, and I saw stars. And these weren't just metaphoric stars. I saw a planet, with two moons orbiting it. I was almost ready to give up on the real world, and stay here with Michael forever, but then rational thought took control again.  
  
I pushed him away from me, and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT MICHAEL!?" I yelled. He looked confused. "DOES MY YELLING TURN YOU ON, OR SOMETHING? WHY IN GODS NAME DID YOU JUST KISS ME!?" 'Oh come on Maria, you know you liked it.' A voice in my head taunted. 'Shut Up!' A second voice replied. 'You liked it, and you want him to kiss you again.' The first voice said again. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!" I screamed. Michael looked at me as if I'd lost it, and then I realized I'd spoken out loud.  
  
"I'm just gonna." I trailed off, as I fumbled in my jeans pocket for my car keys, and got in my car. I put the keys in the ignition and started the engine, but as I got ready to drive away, Michael started banging on my window.  
  
"What now!?" I demanded, getting pissed off that he wouldn't leave me alone. He looked at me sheepishly. "I need a lift. Could you give me one?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but nodded, and he opened the passenger door, and jumped in.  
  
I took off out of school and down the road, and began to think the days events over in my head.  
  
Weird thoughts began to circulate. 'Does he really like me? Is this a part of some weird alien mating ritual?', and then the silence became too much for me. I turned the radio on, and a song by Kylie Minogue came on. Surprisingly, Michael started to sing along. "I just can't get you outta my head. Boy, your lovin is all I think about. La la la, la la la la la."  
  
What was even more surprising though, was that he knew the words. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged at me. "I like to listen to music." He said.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, and secretly smiled to myself. 'Just how many hidden depths and qualities does Michael have?' 


	4. Abducting The Alien

A/N: Okay, for those who care, no, I'm not dead

A/N: Okay, for those who care, no, I'm not dead. I just had really longggg writer's block, so I decided to work on some other ideas that began pouring out. Sorry if there actually was anyone reading and I disappointed them. I'll try not to take so long next time. Oh, and about a month ago, I started work on chapter four, but it is on a computer in another state, so that doesn't work.

Chapter Four- 'Abducting The Alien'

Just as we reached the apartment complex Michael lived in, I suddenly swerved the car, and turned it in the opposite direction. "What are you doing Deluca?" Michael asked. "Let's just say, we're going on a little road trip." I said, and grinned to myself. This was gonna be great. "Stop the car, and let me the HELL OUT!" He demanded. "Sorry, no can do. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." "Not." Michael replies, and grabbed the steering wheel. "MICHAEL! LET GO!" I screeched. I reached into my bag and pulled out my pepper spray. "Sorry for this, Michael." I said, and sprayed his face. Michael let go of the wheel, and started screaming. He tried to wipe the pepper spray out of his eyes, but it was no use. "I told you to let go." I said as I turned onto highway 285.

An hour later, the Jetta was parked out the front of a cheesy, Aladdin- themed motel, and I had managed to persuade Michael to come into the room I had rented.

"So," Michael began, "What's your master plan?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

"Why did you kidnap me, and drag me all the way to the middle of no-where, to some stupid motel?"

"First of all, "kidnap"? Michael, you're an alien. You have powers, with which you could have escaped. I wouldn't call it a kidnapping. And secondly, the reason I brought you out here. Something is up with us, and I want to talk. And there's no way we could do that back in Roswell with Max and Liz scrutinizing our every move."

I walked to the window, pulled back the curtains, and looked out. It had started raining, and the contrast of the raindrops and the night sky looked pretty. Michael walked up next to me, and stared out the window for a minute. Then he ruined the moment when he opened his mouth to speak. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I gulped, stepping away from the window, and opting to sit on the sofa. Why did he have to ask now? Why not tomorrow? Or next week? "Umm... I..." I began. Damn! Why was this so hard to say? "Ithinkiminlovewithyou!" I blurted out, then everything went black, and I passed out.


	5. Fifty Dollars Turned Out To Be Worth It

A/N: Yes I have left this story on its own for a very very long time. I am sorry if I left any readers hanging. I'd hit a mental road block and couldn't come up with anywhere else for the story to go. But here's hoping that I can continue with minimal problems.

On with the next part of Can't Get You Outta My Head…

Chapter 5 – 'The Gloves Are Off'

I suddenly opened my eyes and saw a purple wall with a ceiling fan spinning as though it would come loose. Wait a minute. The wall was a roof.

I turned my head sideways and saw a room with a blue lounge chair, a small crappy-looking TV, and Michael curiously watching me whilst perching on the edge of a huge bed that was covered in a tacky-looking red and pink satin comforter.

And then everything came rushing back to me.

"Michael, why am I still on the floor?" I asked as I slowly sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

Michael shrugged and scratched his eyebrow. "Didn't want to risk any spinal injuries?" He suggested.

I raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

"Okay, so I didn't want to try and drag you all the way over here." He admitted.

"Thanks so much for your concern." I replied sarcastically as I stood up and brushed my clothes off.

Then I remembered why I was on the floor in the first place.

"So…" I began, wanting to learn Michael's reaction to my admission. "About what I said earlier…"

"Earlier when?" Michael asked, skirting around the subject he knew I was getting to.

"Earlier just a while ago, right before I passed out. Ring any bells?" I asked agitatedly.

Michael stood from the bed and walked over to come face-to-face with me.

My arms broke out in goose bumps from the proximity of our bodies as he looked me in the eyes intently.

But I willed myself to keep a business-like face. I was going to get a straight answer from Michael Guerin before either of us moved from our places.

"Well?" I questioned impatiently.

"Well I don't know what you were thinking." He replied.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You know nothing can happen with us. Max and Isabel are too emotional. They think too much with their hearts. And cause of that, I've gotta be the one who keeps a level head."

For a split second I could have sworn I saw a hint of loneliness in his eyes.

"Michael…" I began, bringing a hand up to his shoulder.

"Plus," He continued, shrugging my hand off, "You and I, we're just too different. Me space boy, you annoying,"

My mouth fell open in indignation.

Excuse me? I realise I can be a bit full-on at times and I have been told on occasion that I make it a point to get my opinions across, but annoying?

"Fine." I replied exasperatedly, and realising I wasn't going to get anywhere, I took a step backward and looked around for my purse. "Enjoy your stay, and you owe me fifty dollars for the room next time I see you."

I grabbed my purse off the top of the TV and marched to the door. I can't believe the nerve of Michael, calling me annoying, when he's not exactly the easiest person to get along with!

"Wait." Michael's voice called from behind me.

I stopped just as I reached out to turn the door handle and turned around.  
"Wait for what Michael? For you? Don't worry, you just made it very clear that doing that would be a huge waste of time. Goodbye." I said, feeling disillusioned.

"Maria please." Michael strode over to me and took my chin in his hand, turning my face to meet his eyes. "Don't make this harder than it is."

"I fail to see how any of this is even affecting you. Aren't you supposed to be a stonewall with a heart of ice? "I demanded harshly as I shoved his hand away.

Michael bit his lower lip for a moment then grabbed my hand and drew me toward him.

"The ice is melting." He confessed as his arms found their way around my waist.

How could I not kiss him, after he said something like that?

My left hand came up to snake around his neck and I gazed into his eyes.

We both leant into each other and had just closed our eyes when…

RING RING! RING RING!

Both our eyes flew open as my phone began to ring.

"Oops." I said sheepishly as I pulled it out of my jeans pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, taking a small step back. "Oh hi Max, what's up?"

Michael ran his hands through his hair as he waited for me to finish talking.

"Yeah Michael's here with me." Michael's head jerked up.

"What!? She's WHAT?" I asked incredulously.

"What is it?" Michael asked, trying to get his ear near my phone.

"We'll be there in 40 minutes." I told Max and hung up.

I glanced at Michael.

"We have to go. It's Isabel…"

A/N: So there we have it, my refreshed attempt at this story. Please review and let me know if the characters seem a bit different than the last 4 chapters and possibly out of character. (I wrote the last chapter 5 years ago lol.)


End file.
